Returning With Vile
by Illiterate Cookie
Summary: When a group of Necromancer get a hold of Nadir, they plan on bringing back their Death Bringer from an alternate dimension. It's disastrous, it's dangerous, but they're going to do it anyway. And it's up to Skulduggery, Valkyrie and the help of another to prevent the destruction of the magical community.


**Hi there, and welcome to my story! I really am not sure how long this will be, and I'm not sure how often I'll be updating either. Anyways, thank you for reading this, and of course taking the time to click on this story to read it! This is also just an introduction, to the plot and so it's a little boring. Sorry for it being short. I own nothing, these are all Derek Landy's characters blah blah blah. **

"So, what's the case today?" Valkyrie asked, trying to sound interested rather than tired.

"Another bad guy trying to destroy the world." came the velvet reply.

"Ah, the usual then." she yawned.

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

Valkyrie looked out of the window, replying with a grunt, and saw the lampposts whiz by as a tall blur of silver. A sprinkling of frost was clinging to the pavement in the early night. The orange lights glowing onto the street below. An icy breeze whipped against the passing buildings, a constant bombardment, reminding the occupants that the worst of the winter months still hadn't arrived. It was December in Dublin. And it was freezing.

"Who is it this time?" she questioned in a bored tone. She'd become tired of idiots trying to take over, or trying to kill everyone, or doing whatever it was they did this time of the year.

"You always underestimate your opponents, you know that, right? One of these days, someone is going to actually destroy the world. And despite our amazing abilities, we aren't going to be there to stop it." Skulduggery scolded. She expected a glare from him, but he kept his concentration on the road.

"Yeah, I know." Valkyrie whined, "But is this actually one of those times?"

He hesitated.

"See! So we can stop this fool, put him in handcuffs and go back home to a nice warm hot chocolate. Well, I can, you can't. But you're welcome to watch me and be jealous if you want." Valkyrie smiled.

"No, Valkyrie. This time, the world is in danger. And no, I don't want to watch you drink your hot chocolate. But we're getting side tracked. If we fail, the world might be plunged into chaos."

Valkyrie thought for a moment. "So you dragged me out of bed, on the only night I get an early sleep, and forget to tell me the world is actually in danger. Did you not think that would motivate me, rather than you having to wait outside for half an hour?"

"You were too busy complaining for me to say anything." he mumbled, "But we're getting off topic again."

She tore her gaze from the rhythmic pattern of passing streetlights and looked out through the windshield at the road ahead. "So, come on. Give me the exciting details on the next psychotic murderer. Tell me everything. I can't wait!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Skulduggery sighed again. "He's a Necromancer and he wan-"

"Wait, what?" Valkyrie interrupted.

"A Necromancer." he said slowly, like she misunderstood.

"I know that! But why would a Necromancer want to destroy the world? I thought they kept their heads buried deep in the sand, deep inside their temples. It makes no sense."

"Maybe if you'd let me continue, rather than interrupting me, you'd find all your answers."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Carry on." she mumbled.

"Anyway. Well, it seems the news of your little dimension hopping travelled fast. As well as little snippets of information we didn't want getting around. You do remember who the last Death-Bringer was before you and Melancholia came along, right?"

"Lord Vile…" she whispered.

"Hmm…yes." he agreed. "And, in which dimension is he alive?"

"The one where Melovant is in charge…"

"And who can take them there?"

"Nadir…"

"You can be the detective now."

"Oh god. Please tell me, that…oh no.

"Oh yes."

"Oh god, please, please tell me they don't have Nadir."

"They have Nadir."

"Oh fudge sticks."

He let out a small laugh. "Fudge sticks? Never heard that one before."

Valkyrie sighed. "Yeah, well, I've got to curb my language around Alice. I got told off for accidentally swearing when I stubbed my toe. The word I used became her catchphrase instantly. You know, the F-word."

"You, or the reflection?"

"Me…"

"Well, at least you're still able to maintain your dignity. Or whatever dignity you have left when I use this against you in the future." he chuckled.

"Shut up." she grumbled, "How did the Necromancers get hold of Nadir." dragging them abruptly back on topic, "I thought he'd gone missing."

"He _was _missing," he corrected, "but it seems that the Necromancers have a few tricks up their sleeves."

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, you said that Vile didn't care about the silly little ideas the Necromancers had for him, what makes you think he'll change. The biggest problem is that he'll kill a lot of people, right? Right?" she hoped.

"Why do you sound like you want him to kill loads of people instead of fulfilling their prophecy?"

"Well, you know, one thousand deaths is much less then, 3 billion."

"He'd still be killing people."

"Yeah, but not as many people…"

"I'd rather him kill nobody."

"Shut up."

"We're side tracked again." he cleared his imaginary throat before speaking, "We're going to a old hotel. A couple of miles from Sanctuary. The man we're looking for is called Damien Fear. Apparently, he's gathered Necromancers from all over the world who still feel that Vile is the Death-Bringer. The majority are harmless, but he still has some experienced people in there that could and _will _pose a threat."

"Humph. Looks like you've been doing your research without me."

"You were asleep. I thought you might prefer to be in a warm bed then a cold dusty room. Maybe I'll rethink my judgement next time." Skulduggery said with a humour in his voice.

"Oh, no, you don't need to, ah, rethink anything…nope. Nope. Everything is fine. Thank you for leaving me in my bed." she laughed. Then sighed. "The world really is in danger this time. How do they plan on doing it? Will they get Vile to follow them back? Will Nadir actually send them to that dimension.? There are so many hurdles, but if they do manage to bring him back, we'll probably die."

"Yes, that's right Valkyrie. Always think positive in these situations."

"Okay then." She plastered a smile on her face. "Oh yay. We are all going to die. We can't stop Vile. Your alternate personality is going to kill everyone and it will be amazing." she replied flatly.

"There we go. That's more like it." he said sarcastically.

"Get back on topic," she growled.

"You interrupted me." he pointed out, "But, these aren't like Necromancers at the temples. These are more freelance. These have more world experience, more training, a large mindset."

"I can't help but feel that you're boasting about them…"

"Yet this does mean that several people know about there plans. Hence the amount of information, _I _acquired for _us_. Even if it was from untrustworthy sources."

"Solomon?" she asked.

"What?"

"You didn't wake me up for the research because you wanted an opportunity to be aggressive towards Wreath."

"Nonsense Valkyrie. I just wanted him to know that I don't like him. I also told him that you didn't like him. Remember that time he captured you, and you said you wanted to kick him in the face. I told him."

"He knows about that."

"Ah, but I didn't know that he knows about that, so I lied a little. I mentioned how we laugh at him from time to time, or how we imagine beating him to a pulp. You know the usual."

Valkyrie stared at him. "You didn't. Oh god, he just got me the ring for my birthday and you told him that. He'll want it back. Please tell me you didn't."

"I did."

"I'm not talking to you until we reach this crappy hotel." Valkyrie announced. She folded her arms and turned to face the window.

"Are you sulking?"

"Yes." she replied gruffly.

"I though you weren't talking to me…"

Silence.

"Valkyrie. Oh, okay. Valkyrie. You smell. Really bad." he said.

"And you're getting chubby." he continued. Valkyrie took a deep breath.

"Did I also mention that you snore rather loudly while you sleep?"

Valkyrie tried her hardest to not reply to Skulduggery's words. She gritted her teeth and tried to block out his voice.

"No reply hmmm? I can insult you to my hearts content. Very well. You know. I could get used to this."

Valkyrie made a mental note to get him back for this later.

**Ta-Da! Please R&R and tell me if I should carry on with this and whether you like it. Reviews are always nice little motivation boosts and confidence builders so I really will appreciate it. Thank you foe getting this far and have a nice day! **


End file.
